


Kitten and Wolf

by PoisonousWells



Category: Original Work
Genre: Am I bad at biology? Yes, Am I gonna write my way out of it with vague magic? Also yes, Cat/Human Hybrids, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Futa, Futanari, Lesbian Sex, Nekos, Public Nudity, Sex story, Smut, They also have tails, Tone changes real severely real quick, Wolf/Human Hybrids, animal ears so kind of but not really furry-adjacent, animal/human hybrids, it starts out kinda heavy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:47:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26871655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonousWells/pseuds/PoisonousWells
Summary: A talented potion maker finds an injured tribal girl in the forest.Pain, laughter, and nudity ensues.
Relationships: Original Character/Original Character, Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Comments: 7
Kudos: 46





	1. Into the Woods

_Sharp metal._

_Hot blood._

_Footsteps thumping against the forest floor._

_Wind screaming in her ears._

_Run. Run away until they can't find you, or else they'll take even more from you than they already have._

_You aren't whole._

\-----

Sunshine filtered lazily through colored leaves, throwing red and yellow rays onto the carpet of greenery and dirt underfoot. 

There was a steady crunch of brittle leaves as Kit Hansen went trotting through the woods. Ginger ears twitched lazily as the soft tweets of birds danced merrily on the breeze. The gentle sway of shivering foliage was constantly threatening to pull her attention into the sky, but she forced her eyes forward and kept plodding along. 

Her coal boots were scuffed with scratches and dirt, but her crimson bubble skirt and cream jabot shirt were pristine. The wicker basket she carried, looped lovingly with a crimson bow, remained tucked safely against her side and under her elbow. The gentle sliding and clacking of glass mason jars, cloth bags, and her field book were her constant companion. 

Emerald eyes flicked across the landscape, and she caught a hint of silver nestled in the dirt. A scowl came to her soft lips. 

_Hunters_. 

Kit had… an odd relationship with the hunters that hung around the forest. They had tried to capture and skin her, she'd tried to poison them, it was a vicious cycle. They'd finally reached an uneasy agreement when Kit had gotten hurt defending one of the hunter's children a few months back, and they had helped nurse her back to health. 

Since then, they'd all done their best to stay out of each other's way. Run-ins were a curt nod and fleeting glances, communication was homemade treats in crimson bags and rare herbs wrapped in cerulean twine. The cat still didn't like the fact they were leaving such cruel traps laying around, but ultimately, there was nothing a single little feline could do to stop them. 

She gave the mechanism a wide berth and kept walking. 

\-----

_Can't keep running._

_Hurts too much._

_Loss. So much loss._

_Gonna die. Don't want to die._

_Scared._

_Need help._

_Need…_

\-----

Where was she supposed to find Root of Darogon? It was rumored to grow around here, sure! But rumors were ultimately meaningless. She wouldn't be out here if she had any other leads, though, so she trooped on. 

Kit pulled a small knife from her waistband, slowly twisting and twirling it in her hand. She could always grab some Faro pollen while she was out here, just so this trip wouldn't be a total waste.

Maybe she could make stew for dinner tonight. If she got the right Minthis leaves, that would give it a nice- 

A howl. 

A loud, frantic howl, filled with pain and fear. 

Kit stumbled on an exposed tree root, pitching forward and slamming into the ground. She let out a yowl, but quickly fell silent when another cry echoed through the trees. 

Where was it coming from? 

Kit picked her head up from the ground, some dirt sticking stubbornly to her forehead. She blindly swiped at her sensitive skin, ears perked and twitching wildly. 

That way. Should she check it out? The cry - not a howl, a genuine cry now - was filled with pain and fear. 

Was it a victim of the hunters? If she intervened, they wouldn't be happy about it, and while she doubted things would get violent… 

Another howl interrupted her thoughts. 

Kit finally got to her feet. A glance around her showed that the latch on her basket had held, but her dagger had totally vanished. 

She pressed her basket into the curling embrace of tree roots. The crimson ribbon would keep any hunters from touching it, and wild animals usually tried to avoid the conflicting smell of all the roots and leaves and nectar she carried around. 

Kit really wanted her knife, though. Was she really going to plunge into a potentially dangerous situation with no protection? 

Did she have a choice? 

Calm down. 

Right. Deep, slow breath. Relax into it, that's all she had to do. 

Her pulse slowed. Her mind cleared. Her resolve settled. 

_Run._

\-----

_How much… how much longer?_

_Bleeding out._

_Pain._

_Cold._

_Tired_. 

\-----

The trees went whizzing past, rocks and boulders blurring together, the playful chirps of birds melding with the pained howls that were Kit's only guide. 

In this state, with her mind only half-awake and her body moving purely on instinct, she was graceful. Fearless. Unstoppable. Totally not liable to tripping over her own feet and adding to her constantly-growing collection of injuries, no siree. 

Her possessed sprint came to a sudden halt when she burst into a clearing. The ring of trees were outlined by random croppings of mushrooms - or were they mushrooms? The smell was off, and the color was unusual, but - oh god there was a body. 

It was a mess of pale skin and dark grey-blue hair and lots of red. The mass shifted, and glowing grey eyes appeared in the stringy mass of hair. 

" _Help_." 


	2. Under The Tree

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Mentions of gore/blood
> 
> Not too specific, but reader discretion is advised.

Had the birds stopped chirping? Had the sun ducked behind a cloud, and whisked the warmth away? 

Or was that just shock? 

"Help," the prone figure croaked. 

Through the gargling and growling of a clearly exhausted throat, it was clear the speaker was a young girl, probably close in age to Kit herself. 

The first thing the cat noticed was the blood pooling onto the dirt floor. One leg was crossed over the other, and it was difficult to see where exactly the flow was coming from. It was hard to get a good look at her face, but her pale body boasted a few faded and fresh scratches and scrapes. 

The next thing was that the girl was naked. With the long hair and curled-up body, it was hard to see specifics, but Kit could still make out a massive chest and… _was that…_

A weak whimper shook her from her thoughts, and she darted over, dropping to her knees beside the injured girl. "H-hey! What happened? No, that's not important right now. Can you move?" 

The girl finally lifted her head to focus warily on Kit. Fangs and bushy ears, clearly a canine, maybe even lupine, and dark grey eyes. A tail came sleepily flicking over to brush against the feline's leg. "I… Running since y-yesterday… t-trying to… to escape h-hunters… can't…" 

Kit bit her lower lip, leaning back slightly to get a better look at the wolf. Hunters. Probably an unmanned trap, if she actually managed to escape. She cautiously nudged the girl's leg aside to see the one pinned under it. 

Or rather, the one that should have been pinned under it. 

Massive cock aside, where there should have been a leg, there was just a bloody stump. The flesh was ragged and torn, clearly ripped off brutally. 

Lupine biology was odd. While felines had the gifts of night vision, increased flexibility, speed, and grace, lupines had, among other things, high healing factors. While the wound wasn't as severe as it would be for another species, the constant violent motions of running and probably stumbling through the forest had constantly been reopening and aggravating the wound. 

She probably wouldn't last much longer - _was that a penis._

Yes, it was a giant penis, flaccid and sad. 

… _Okay then_. 

Kit looked up at the girl's face. Pale, eyes hazy, breath weak. _Okay, focus_. 

The girl had tears rolling down her cheeks, but her tail started to slowly wag. "Th-thanks you… for stopping…" she whispered. "Not… not m-many… people would…" 

Kit looked around for her bask- 

_You left it by the trees_. 

The feline internally groaned at her own stupidity, but she didn't have the time to focus on it. 

"Don't go to sleep," she ordered, trying to sound as authoritative as she could. There were no supplies around, just leaves and branches and herself, a little feline who didn't have her tools, just a cute outfit. 

Outfit? 

With light in her eyes, Kit tore roughly at her skirt. A few violent tugs, and she ripped off the top layer of her skirt. "What's your name?" She had to keep the girl talking, keep her awake, keep her alive. 

"Cana," the wolf mumbled. "F-from… from the Perla tribe…" 

"Perla tribe?" Kit asked, sliding the fabric under the stump. She curled it around the bloody edges and pulled it into a twist, blindly fumbling around until she found a stick. "Haven't heard of them."

Cana was trying to respond when her eyelids fluttered, her mouth stilled, and she went limp. Some piss leaked out of her dick, and her chest was still slowly moving up and down, so it seemed she was just unconscious. 

Kit finished the semi-torniquet and pressed her ear against the wolf's plush chest. There was a lot to get through, but the feline's perked ears caught a heartbeat. Weak, but there. 

Cana wouldn't survive if she didn't have proper care. 

Kit got to her feet, taking a step away. She could move fast if she wanted to, and she certainly wanted to. She was going to save this girl, and nothing short of Hellfire would stop her. 

"Stay," she said firmly to the unconscious wolf. When she got no response, she turned, took a breath to focus, and went sprinting back through the woods. 

\-----

_Run._

_Don't think. When you think, you fall._

_Your instincts have been cultivated over millions of years to let you do this. Listen. Believe._

_Fear is worthless._

_Insecurity is worthless._

_You have trained for years. You can save her, if only you don't try._

_Let it happen. Let your instincts take over._

_Let me take over._

\-----

Kit slammed into a tree, bouncing off and slamming onto her back on the floor, a cloud of dirt and pollen puffing up around her.

She laid there for a few moments, reeling from the pain. It was always impossible to tell how long or fast she had been running when in that possessed state, but based on the pain in her lungs, or the fact they no longer had any air, it was probably a lot. 

The world spun lazily around. The taste of copper lapped at her lower lip. A thoughtless swipe of her tongue suggested the lip was split. 

Once the worst of the pain had faded, she got to her feet, stifling a pained cough. She'd ran right into the tree that was sheltering her basket. 

That weird state between conscious and not, where her instincts were pure and her thoughts were few, was a mess of pros and cons. She couldn't feel anything, she could focus, she could do whatever she needed without hesitation. The punishment always came later, with the pain and confusion and exhaustion. 

That wasn't important now. As sore as she felt right now, she needed to get moving again. She pressed herself against the tree, the rough bark grounding her, making her feel a little more whole. 

She curled around the tree, balancing on one leg to stoop down and grab the basket. 

In front of her, there was the sound of crunching leaves. 

She gripped her basket and stood up, tucking it under her elbow, stepping out from behind the tree. Her knife would be a fine def-

You lost your knife. 

Okay, new plan. She reached into her basket, blindly grabbed a jar, and tensed up, ready to throw. 

From the brush before her, a woman stepped out. Tall, buff, dark eyes, long fangs, scales. 

Her name? Bella. 

Her occupation? Hunter. 

Her target? Most likely Cana, who was prone and defenseless and very close to death. 

_Well, this is less than ideal_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn't intent to post this today, but inspiration likes to keep me away from what I'm supposed to be doing to do something else lol.
> 
> Thanks for reading, everyone! Kudos, suggestions, comments and anything else are always appreciated, and if you would like to get in touch with the co-author, PaleEmpress, be sure to send her a message on Discord. Her handle is PaleEmpress#2102
> 
> If you want to reach out to me, my Discord is PoisonousWells#0894
> 
> See you next chapter!


	3. The Snake

Large, yellow eyes, pupils slit, long tongue thoughtlessly flicking outwards, bronze scales glinting sharply in the rays of the sun. 

As with most Hunters, or at least most of the local branch, she was dressed in a cropped tank top and camo pants, complete with utility belt, bags hanging at her hips, and a crossbow on her back. She studied the cat cautiously, her cold expression unchanging. 

"Feline," she snapped in annoyance, voice raised. "Why are you trampling through the undergrowth?" 

While the two had never been friends - in fact, the serpent had been the primary attacker, and Kit's primary target for poison - they had quickly learned the other's weaknesses and strengths. More importantly, the cat had learned of Bella's pet peeves. 

_ The best way to deflect suspicion is to act casual.  _

Her breathing softened and slowed as a wave of calm washed over her. She might be small, and she might be weak, but she was in no way defenseless. 

"So," she said, having to raise her voice to make sure the snake could hear her, "I was strolling along, searching for some herbs, of a super significant sort. Root of Darogon, y'know?" 

Bella's expression hadn't changed, but Kit could almost sense the serpent's anger growing. 

"Rumors were circulating, saying what I sought was seen somewhere in the forest," the cat chimed pleasantly. "So I'm seeking some out." 

Each time that Kit made an 's' sound, she stressed it just slightly. Each time, Bella's tongue threatens to stick out in a hiss, and it was clear she was fighting the urge to do so.

She was expecting to be shouted at, but to her surprise, Bella just rolled her eyes and shifted her attention to their surroundings. "Your life, not mine." 

Kit studied the way that Bella's tongue flicked; once, twice, three times. The snake looked back at the cat. "I am looking for prey of my own. Though I would caution that my… hunt…" 

Kit rose an eye, keeping her basket close to her. Slowing her breathing down like this while she was so out of breath was making her light-headed, and she discreetly pressed herself against the rough bark of the tree. "Is?" she asked. 

Bella glared furiously, but it was clear that she didn't have a leg to stand on since that was the word she'd been trying to avoid using. "Far more important than your trifling Root of Darogon." 

Kit shrugged, discreetly balling her hand into a weak fist as she tried to focus. She really needed to rest for a few minutes, but Cana was bleeding out. She didn't have the time. 

If there was to be any hope for Cana, the potion maker had to move  _ now.  _ Running would only make Bella suspicious, but how the hell was she supposed to get the snake off her tail?

"Well," Kit said casually, "if you're running around, you should be careful. I heard some howling." 

This clearly caught Bella's attention. "Howling? Of what kind? From which direction?" 

Snakes generally do not have a good sense of hearing. They usually sense audio through vibrations of their skull. That was all Kit really knew, but more importantly, it meant Bella's hearing was rather poor. In contrast, Kit's hearing was absolutely phenomenal. She was far from above playing the odd joke or tease on Bella, but in this instance, the knowledge was far more invaluable than a prank. 

Kit pointed to the east, not quite opposite from where she'd left Cana, but the opposite direction from where they'd be going. 

Bella looked in that direction and nodded, straightening and stiffening up, a look of pure concentration coming to her golden eyes. "Keep away from that quadrant," she ordered. "Do you have that pathetic little paring knife with you?" 

Kit shook her head without thinking. "Dropped it," she replied. 

Bella scowled and reached into her utility belt, storming over. Kit flinched, pressing herself further against the tree, trying not to let her breath get uneven. 

In the blink of an eye, the serpent had pulled a knife out of her belt and pressed it into the feline's palm. "Take my weapon, then," she ordered. 

Kit looked down, feeling the weight of it. The blade was sheathed, but the handle was slightly worn. Clearly loved and maintained well, clearly favored. 

Now, clearly belonging to Kit. 

The cat looked up at Bella in surprise. "Eh? You don't have to give me your weapon." 

Bella looked away, towards the east. Her nose scrunched up just slightly, and her tongue slipped out again to taste the air, but there was a slight twist to her lips that Kit didn't really understand. 

"I have more," the snake replied. She looked back down at Kit, eyes narrowed. "Do not enter the area. Find whatever unimportant item you are looking for, and leave." 

"Sure," Kit said, finally starting to wake up a little. She'd been here for so long, and as much as she was worried about Cana, letting in these small and slow puffs of oxygen was starting to calm her racing heart. "I'll see you around, then." 

Bella nodded stiffly and turned away. Hearing aside, the hunter was impossibly fast. A blink, the sound of snapping leaves and crunching sticks, and she was gone. 

Kit stayed there for a few seconds, letting out a few harsh, deep breaths. It helped, but she still didn't feel well. 

She unlatched the lid of her basket and blindly reached in, practiced fingers running smoothly along the cool touch of bronze lids and glass. She plucked one, unscrewed the lid, felt the scratch of leaf edges scratch against the pads of her fingers. 

When she pulled her hand out of the basket, a little clump of pistachio-colored leaves were sitting there. 

She clapped her hand over her mouth, tilting her head back a little to let the leaves flutter into her maw. As they settled on her tongue, she pulled her hand away, closing the latch of her basket securely. 

It was an adrenaline shot. It numbed her body, numbed her lungs, numbed her mind. 

_ Let's get moving.  _

\-----

_ Where… where was… where did she go?  _

_ The cat. She'd left? Where…  _

Cana slowly shook her body out, trying to regain feeling. Everything was cold, aside from some heat at her core. 

She whined softly. "Cat," she whimpered. "Where are you?" 

Tears burned her eyes as she struggled to get onto her feet. She couldn't stand, but she spent so much time on all-fours that it wasn't an issue. 

Of course, now, it was all-threes. 

Cana fought back a whimper, letting her ears flicker up. She heard voices, but they weren't close enough to make out. Was one of them the cat? Was it hunters? 

She limped and stumbled forward, knowing she needed to keep moving. One hand in front of the other, sole foot trying to move in tandem. She was nearly dragging herself through the leaves and branches. 

Up until she fell down a small hill with a pained yelp.

\-----

_ Keep running.  _

_ Over the root, under the branch, around the rock, across the stream, move, move, faster, faster, faster!  _

Kit came to a skidding halt in the clearing where she'd left Cana. 

Emphasis on  _ left _ , because the wolf was gone. The only thing left was a trial of blood and disturbed dirt, leading right to a small drop that Kit had long learned to be wary of. 

Based on the pained groan coming from the bottom of the little hill, Cana was much less weary. 

_ Well, at least she's alive. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, kudos, suggestions, opinions, everything is appreciated! 
> 
> If you wanna reach out, my Discord is PoisonousWells#0894 
> 
> See you next chapter!


	4. Medicine and Magic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: vague mention of blood/gore

Kit took a step forward and crouched down partially, holding out a hand to balance herself as she slid skillfully down the slope. Shrapnel comprised of dirt and leaves and fragmented sticks kicked up around her, but she paid it no mind as she reached the bottom of the hill. 

Cana looked up tiredly, grey eyes brightening just slightly, panting softly. 

Kit crouched down next to the lupine, resting a hand on her pale arm as she thunked her basked down beside her. "You… you shouldn't… be moving around," she panted out, desperately trying to catch her breath from all the sprinting around. 

"Thought… you left," Cana mumbled tiredly. Her eyes were half-lidded, tail thumping slowly and weakly against Kit's leg. She managed a weak smile, fangs bared. "Glad… glad you… didn't…" 

Without thinking, the cat scratched behind the fallen wolf's ear, trying to give her some comfort as she used her other hand to flick open the latch on her basket. "Had… to get my tools," she replied, trying to force her breathing to even out once again. She had to be clear-headed, had to be calm, had to focus. 

"Tools?" Cana asked, twisting around a little to try and see the basket. "Why… what tools?" 

Kit pulled her hand away from Cana's head, trying to ignore the soft little whimper as she focused on her supplies. She pulled out her mortar and pestle, setting it on the bed of greenery beneath her. "Medical stuff," she replied. Looking over the tools of her trade, she felt a wave of calm beginning to seep over her, sink into her bones and curl into her brain. 

_ That's it. Relax. You know what you're doing. _

"You… you save people?" Cana asked softly. She looked up at Kit with those big grey eyes that could melt a block of ice. "Can… can you save me?" 

Kit felt her brief respite of calm crack, filled with this primal urge to protect this wounded wolf. "If you sit still," the feline said firmly, trying to sound much older and more mature than she actually was, "and do what I say." 

"Carrying around… tools… to fix people…" Cana mused softly, finally settling down. "Th… Thank you, stranger…" 

_ Properly sterilize the wound. Lupine biology means wounds heal faster, but her heart could give out from pain or shock, and she could still bleed out. Sterilize, wrap, get to the apothecary to deal with it properly.  _

_ Now, focus.  _

Like a girl possessed, the cat unwrapped the makeshift tourniquet. Blood, bit of exposed bone, flesh, it was all red and messy, and the air was so tinted with copper that she could taste it on her tongue. "My name is Kit," she said calmly. From her basket she pulled out three jars, two filled with leaves and one packed with powder. 

_ Step by step. Sterilize. _

_ Keep her awake. _

"I'm in these woods a lot," she explained, pulling out a container of water. She pouted some over the bloody stump, wincing at Cana's pained yelp, knowing she couldn't do anything to stop the pain yet. "I make potions, so I get a lot of berries and roots from here." 

Cana sniffled and inhaled deeply, and Kit could see the snot coming from her nose. She tried to ignore it. 

"You… you smell good," Cana mumbled. "Like… safety, and calmness." Deep grey eyes slowly trailed up Kit's form; swift and capable hands, long red hair, intense green eyes that were practically glowing in the tinted sunlight that passed through the leaves. "You are…very… very pretty, Kit," the wolf huffed softly, tail wagging a little faster. 

By now, the feline had metered out some dust and leaves into the mortar, roughly grinding it into a paste. When it was taking too long, she pulled out the knife Bella had given her and used it to slice the leaves into smaller pieces. "You're very pretty too," Kit replied without thinking, grabbing the pestle again and working sharply at it. Add a little bit of nectar, and keep moving. 

_ Keep her talking. She sounds weak.  _

Right. Got it. 

The salve was almost done, and she took the chance to look up at Cana. Her chest wasn't moving as much as before, but her eyes were tracking, tail still wagging, cock getting a little-

_ Oh god I forgot about that. _

_ Well, the blood going to her cock means it isn't going out of her leg.  _

"What do you come to the forest for, Cana?" Kit asked. Her hands were trembling just a little, as she fought the panic threatening to set in. She had to move faster, had to stay calm, had to stay in control, had to stop the bleeding, had to evade Bella, had to, had to, had to-

"Rabbits," Cana said softly. "They're… big and juicy… the ones here." 

The salve was done. Kit scooped some on her fingers and gently pressed the creamy mess into the mess of blood and gore. 

Cana yelped softly in pain, and Kit cooed softly to calm her down. She couldn't rush this, even as her petite body started to tremble. 

_ Rushing leads to mistakes. Remember your teachings.  _

"Rabbits, huh?" Kit was using all the salve she could, deciding the situation was drastic enough to warrant it. "The only rabbits I ever get are the ones from the market. They aren't great." 

Cana groaned softly, her body tensing a little at the odd effects of the salve. "I've always… wanted… to go to the… the market," the wolf worked out. "Never… never got the… the chance…" 

Kit cooed and hushed softly again, trying to get Cana to relax, to keep from wiggling around at all. She blindly pulled the roll of bandages out of her basket. 

_ Bandage tightly, to stem blood loss. _

As she focused firmly on wrapping the gauze around the amputation site, she hadn't really noticed what Cana's shaft was doing. 

And what the wolf's shaft was doing, in response to the pleasant smells of the cat, the conflicting warmth of the salve and cold of the pain, and the overall shock of everything, was hardening. 

Her body was still hurting and throbbing painfully, and the lupine grasped her own cock, trying not to move around as the bandage was taped down. 

She couldn't focus through the pain. She needed relief from it. And the best way to get that… 

"Can… can you… can you stroke me?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos, comments, suggestions, requests, anything and everything is greatly appreciated! 
> 
> Wanna reach out? Find me on Discord at PoisonousWells#0894
> 
> See you next chapter!


	5. Painkiller

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally some smut!

_Orgasm releases endorphins to alleviate pain, like an analgesic._

The feline sat on her knees, timidly biting her lower lip as she stared at the twitching cock before her. It wasn't even fully erect, but it was already larger than she'd been expecting. Maybe ten inches? Eleven? 

Cana was panting softly, stormy grey eyes half-lidded, tail flicking this way and that. Clearly expectant, a predator watching prey. 

_Pleasurable stimulation increases the pain threshold by over 80%_.

Kit took a long, slow breath to steady herself. Cana's musk was making the air thick, and it was beginning to obscure the cat's thoughts. The scent made her think of wild, endless mating, of desperate urges, of insatiable humping. 

In other words, it reminded her of the heat her fully-feline cousins had to endure, the heat she would come to know in her later years that she tried so hard not to think of. 

She timidly reached out to touch the quivering cock. Aside from a soft intake of breath from Cana, the rapid thumping off her tail against the mattress of leaves beneath them, nothing happened. 

Kit let out another soft breath and wrapped her soft hands around the meaty shaft. 

It was warm, as expected. The cat had seen porn, of course, so she had a basic idea of what to do, but she'd never really done it herself. Best way to learn is by doing, though, so she tentatively squeezed and started to move her hands up and down, up and down, down and up. 

Before long she fell into a comfortable rhythm, moving in tandem with Cana's shallow breaths as the lupine girl moaned and whined and tried not to move around. 

The scent was only getting stronger, and as much as Kit didn't want to admit it, she was starting to get a little winded. As she shifted her position to get a better angle, she felt the wetness between her legs, could just barely hear the slick sounds of arousal. 

_It's a medical necessity_.

She pressed her thighs together tightly, ears flicking up, tail curling around a little as she tried to focus her attention anywhere other than the mounting moistness. Cana's cock - and it still sent a little shiver down Kit's spine if she thought of the concept too much - was at full mast, maybe 14 inches. Much bigger than what she'd seen in videos, though lupine biology was rather unique. 

Bella couldn't hear things very well, but her sense of smell was nothing to sneeze at. Would she be able to taste the salty scent on the air? 

Would she be able to taste Kit's arousal?

_You're only doing your job_.

There was nothing to be ashamed of. 

Cana was yipping and whining softly, hands balled into fists as she was clearly trying not to writhe around. "Y-your hands are s-so soft!" 

Kit bit her lower lip harder and glanced up at the wolf's face. Her eyes were closed tightly, her panting mixing with whines and yowls. Without thinking, the pussycat moved one of her hands off Cana's shaft and between her legs, pressing roughly against her soaked pussy. Was she trying to stop the wetness, or encourage it? She didn't know, and in that moment, she didn't care.

"I-I think I'm g-gonna. . ." the rest of Cana's warning was cut off by a howl, a stream of cum shooting forcefully out of her cock and into the air. 

Kit shut her eyes tightly, letting out a soft and confused mewl as the warm liquid splattered on her head and outfit. She felt some of the juice slipping down the back of her neck and rolling down her spine, making her arch her back in response. 

The feline's body felt warm and tingly, her mind was drifting, her breath was stuttering, and it took nearly half a minute for her to realize it was an orgasm. 

Cana groaned, her tail thumping against Kit's leg. She opened her eyes and looked at Kit with a fanged grin. "Th-thank you," she panted out. "D-do you want to taste some?" 

Kit looked up in surprise, her face nearly as red as her hair. "E-eh!? That's… that's so dirty!" 

Seemingly unbothered by the cat's response, Cana scooped some cum on her finger, and without hesitation, stuck the digit in her mouth. She looked up at Kit, grey eyes gazing into green, and she pulled her finger free with a pop! "I would think it'd make things cleaner?" 

Kit opened her mouth, paused when she realized she had nothing to respond with, and instead turned back to her basket. 

"If you won't taste some of mine," Cana asked, "may I taste some of yours?" 

_You need to move her before the salve wears off._

Kit looked up at Cana, ignoring the cum dripping down her hair. "How are you feeling?" 

Cana frowned a little in concentration, carefully moving around a little. "It… doesn't hurt as much. But I feel weak." 

_Blood loss. Shock wearing off. Exhaustion. Energize her, move her, get her to the apothecary._

Kit nodded in agreement, pulling out some more jars. "I can give you something to help temporarily," she said. "But we'll have to move fast." 

Cana smiled softly and nodded, tail wagging. 

_Get moving. Now._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit short, but I finally got done with it! Back to more plot stuff soon. 
> 
> Comments, kudos, suggestions, requests, anything and everything is appreciated! Feel like reaching out? Find me on Discord at PoisonousWells#0894
> 
> See you next time!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, everyone! Kudos and comments are always appreciated, and if you would like to get in touch with the co-author, PaleEmpress, be sure to send her a message on Discord, her handle is PaleEmpress#2102 
> 
> If you want to reach out to me, my Discord is PoisonousWells#0894
> 
> See you next chapter!


End file.
